<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't run where i can't follow by d0gskulls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076387">don't run where i can't follow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gskulls/pseuds/d0gskulls'>d0gskulls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Akira Kurusu is a Merfolk, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merfolk, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gskulls/pseuds/d0gskulls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sae Nijima holds a gun to Goro Akechi's head and forces him to go on a vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. seeing is believing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love these two so much:'). I also love the trope of Character A being a mythical creature/monster/etc, and Character B is a plain-ass human, so... here this is. I haven't ever uploaded my explorations of these characters, so this is a first.</p><p>I'm guessing this will end up being between 25-30k words and 6/7 chapters? This beginning chapter is also shorter than others. I've got half of it written up already. Rating *might* go up depending on how I want some scenes to go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro Akechi still isn’t sure how he ended up here.</p>
<p>As he steps off the boat ramp onto the dock, he puts his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun to look up at the island ahead of him.</p>
<p>Shiroi Suna island, one of Japan’s many beautiful, tropical spots that attract tourists like flies. Despite his obvious ire with being here, he finds himself softening a bit at the breathtaking view. Beyond the small port town ahead of him stands lush, green hills and mountains that stand against a clear blue sky. Around him is a marina, but beyond the clusters of extravagant yachts and sailing boats are white, sandy beaches stretching in both directions. He sees the beaches are peppered with people, though it isn’t nearly as crowded as Miura Beach in Tokyo, the city in which he lives.</p>
<p>He sighs and continues walking along the dock, following the signs that lead him into town, his fingers tightly grasping the luggage that jostles on the planks. For the hundredth time in the last couple days, his mind plays out what had prompted him to come here in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Sae-san, for the last time, I don’t need a vacation.” He sounded tired, as if this wasn't the first time they had this disagreement.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sae gave him a crippling stare. She was a no-nonsense woman, practically married to her career as a defense attorney, with piercing gray eyes and long, brown hair. She was a woman that refused to lose anything, whether it be a case or an argument. “I have known you for seven years, and I know in that time you have never taken a vacation. I believe you have taken a long weekends before, but that still isn’t healthy.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Cut the crap, kid.” Goro frowned at being called a kid. “You’ve been doing detective work since you were sixteen, Goro. All you’ve done in your life is work and go to school-it’s time to broaden your horizons. This will be good for you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Regardless,” Goro waved his hand, disregarding what she said, “You deserve a vacation just as much, and it was you that was going to go. You work just as hard as I do, Sae-san."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “And I take regular time off, as long as there’s nothing pressing happening at work.” Sae quipped. “I’ve also been out of Japan on numerous occasions, be it for work or luxury. But I know for a fact you hardly leave Tokyo.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes, you are correct. I have everything I need here. And I don’t exactly have the funds to take a weekend in Paris.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “That’s why this is a good experience for you. Not only will you be able to rest for once in your life, but the trip is already paid for. Any reasonable adult would say yes.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Goro quirked an eyebrow upwards. “I suppose I’m just not a reasonable adult, then.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You know, even if you don’t go in my place, I still can’t go.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Right. Because of Makoto’s wedding.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Correct. I need to be there to walk her down the aisle. I wouldn’t miss it for anything, not even a three-week vacation on a tropical island. You, on the other hand, can just attend virtually.” She crossed her arms over her chest, giving Goro a scrupulous look. “If you don’t go, it would all be a waste.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Goro knew she was right. Traveling out of Tokyo would be a good life experience for him. But the thought of taking a vacation alone didn't sound very… pleasant. Still, outweighing the pros and cons, he eventually relented.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goro shakes his head of the memory and glances down at his phone that has a map of the island on the screen. He is on the last leg of his journey, he just needs to find a way to get to the house. It isn't far, but he's tired, and he doesn't fail to notice the lack of land vehicles in town. He notices a couple bikes and carts, but no cars.</p>
<p>After some investigation, he ends up being taken on a taxi-boat. He is growing tired of boats despite only having been on one for a brief period of time; just to connect from a bigger island with an airport to Shiroi Suna. He sits in the front of the little motorboat, passing by small beach houses, both sandy and rocky shores, and a few other people out on boats as well. It isn’t as crowded as he thought it would be, which is appreciated.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, the man pulls up to a small dock. It leads up the beach to a small, modern-looking bungalow. He pays the man and exits the boat, giving him a polite thank you before he departs, leaving Goro alone on the dock. He stands there, his belongings next to him. Now that he is actually here, standing in front of the house he is going to be living in for a couple weeks, the realization is finally sinking in.</p>
<p>Here he is, all alone, in the middle of the Pacific ocean. No pressing matters, no cases, no interviews to prepare for, no train to catch, no meetings to get to. Just himself and his thoughts. He squeezes the handle of his luggage and figures there’s no point in standing here brooding in the hot sun, when he could do that just as easily in the (hopefully) cool house. And so, he walks up the path that winds around rocks and shrubs.</p>
<p>There’s a covered balcony in the front of the house, with the front entrance just to the side. He opens the door with a key he produces from his luggage and lets himself in. Inside seems to be a lovely japanese-modern style abode, with plain whites and browns and splashes of red trim here and there. The walls are made of bleached wood paneling, though it isn’t tacky, with exposed ceiling beams above him to allow the room to appear bigger than it actually is. The front room has a wall of windows facing the ocean, and upon closer inspection he finds the glass is able to slide open to allow the soft summer breeze (and sand, he imagines) inside. Given how stuffy it feels in here, he figures it’ll be a good idea to air it out later.</p>
<p>Towards the back of the front room is a kitchen, with a peninsula separating the two spaces. This is where he sets his work briefcase (which he smuggled with him--Sae would murder him if she knew he brought work with him), before he continues his tour of the home.</p>
<p>There’s a covered, glass-lined walkway that leads to the second part of the home, which is a bedroom that matches the size of the living room, with a large bed facing the ocean. This is where he leaves his luggage before he peaks into the next room. He is surprised to find the bathroom is rather large and luxurious. It reminds him of an American-style bathroom; it’s accented with stone and marble, with a sizable tub next to the floor-to-ceiling window. He’s grateful this cabin is out of the way, so he could bathe in peace. There’s another door in the bathroom that opens up to another balcony on the side of the house with an outdoor shower and a path down to the beach.</p>
<p>Goro goes back inside with a sigh and relieves himself after a day of travel, looking over his shoulder out the window. He doesn’t know who in their right mind would want to have their toilet so exposed to the world. Evidently Sae’s boss, who is the one that offered for Sae to stay here.</p>
<p>He spends the rest of the day getting his things organized and looks through the house more thoroughly. He finds a shed behind the house, and upon looking inside he finds several useful items, including a bike, a kayak, fishing poles, emergency supplies, tools and the like. He figures he can use the bike to get into town. He searches the kitchen and doesn’t find much here; the cupboards are barren, aside from utensils and pans. Strangely enough, he finds a radio on the counter, and testing it proves it works.</p>
<p>Lastly, he attempts to get onto his computer, only to realize rather foolishly that there is no Wi-Fi here. Checking his phone proves he doesn’t have service, either. He is truly alone here. With a sigh, he supposes he could get some work done in town at some point, surely there was Wi-Fi somewhere on this island.</p>
<p>But that isn’t a task for now. He is tired from the day of travel, so despite the sun still hanging in the sky, he lays down in bed and lets his exhaustion wash over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, Goro has a very little, unfulfilling sleep. When he wakes, the sun is gone, and a glance at his phone informs him it’s not even that late at night. He merely took a nap, and now he is wide awake. So he spends most of the night reading one of the books he brought with him, until he’s tired enough to sleep until morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Early the next morning, Goro goes into town on the bike he found. It isn’t too far as he follows a foot-path that winds between trees. Sometimes the path opens up to the beach and goes by some of the other isolated cabins. He doesn’t see another soul until he arrives in town and finds the local grocery store. He walks up and down the aisles, filling his basket with quick-to-make meals he is familiar with. He decides to get a little crazy and picks out some fresh fruit as well, hoping that since he is on vacation, he would actually eat them before they go bad.</p>
<p>Goro asks the grocery clerk about the town. He learns there is a cafe that has Wi-Fi, though he’s warned it’s a hotspot in town and it gets pretty popular in the later morning. He learns there are a couple of restaurants, bars and shops, though he’s sure the shops are tourist traps. He also learns there is a center that does classes on various events and activities around the island, but he cares little for this. He is not about to go scuba-diving, or kayaking, or any other trivial happenings that tourists find themselves gravitating towards.</p>
<p>He must admit the small town is rather quaint. With it being so early, the only people that are out and about are older folk, so he takes some time to explore the main street. Many of the shops are closed, but he finds the café and stops for coffee. It’s expensive, just like his groceries, but this is to be expected; everything here imported afterall, and the people that vacation here are rich.</p>
<p>Not Goro Akechi, however. This vacation, despite travel and lodging being paid for, would ultimately drain his bank account.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goro finds his first full day on the island to be rather dull. Once he makes it back to his lodging, he explores the immediate area. Behind the house was a vast forest, stretching up towards the mountains on the other end of the island. The trees were alive with birds, some of them he had never seen before. He also finds a hot tub--as if the five-person tub in the bathroom isn't enough--but he doesn’t know how to operate it, so he leaves it be. He finds himself down by the water, the sun beating down on his non-appropriate-beach-outfit. The ocean itself is a glistening cyan color before becoming dark blue as the ocean level suddenly drops the further out it goes.</p>
<p>He’s not sure what to do with himself at this point. Is this all being on vacation means? Having absolutely nothing to do? Staring out at the ocean because there’s no internet or cellular service? Do people take joy in just sitting around? He supposes he could get a towel and umbrella and lay on the beach, but that doesn't seem very entertaining, or a meaningful usage of his time.</p>
<p>He sighs and decides he's too hot, so he goes back into the house. He finds the book he hasn't finished yet and settles on the bed to read.</p>
<p>Hours pass and Goro is almost done with the book when he decides to take a break and make something to eat. He hasn't eaten since the previous day, and it was already the late afternoon, but that's pretty par for the course. He pulls out some instant yakisoba, adds water and puts it in the microwave. As he waits, his eyes find the radio on the counter. He leans his elbows on the bench and begins messing around with the knobs, finding a local station from a nearby island. It's playing alternative music, something he's not really a fan of, but he leaves it on at a low volume. It is his only connection to the outside world, so he relents to leaving it on despite his disinterest in the music. He sits at the counter and eats his sad instant noodles, staring out the window at the ocean. The sun is close to setting as the bright orb approaches the horizon and the sky slowly turns pink and orange.</p>
<p>His mind drifts to work. He has only one open case currently, since he closed all his other ones before his vacation, but the trail he has spent over a year following has gone cold. It's been frustrating, chasing down people and asking them about events that happened so long ago. He rarely learns anything new, but even the smallest shred of a lead has to be followed. He drums his fingers against the marble surface of the bench, his mind a million miles away from his food. Perhaps he can grab his suitcase and look through the files he brought with him.</p>
<p>His thoughts finally break away when he hears people speaking on the radio. It is just a news update that ends with a weather report--apparently there would be a storm later. He glances outside again, seeing the sky dotted with white, puffy clouds. He supposes ocean storms can be sneaky, so he doesn't doubt the weather report despite his skepticism. He finishes half his dinner, throwing the rest of the now-cold noodles away, and returns to his book, doing his best not to think about work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The storm moves in a few hours later after the sun sets. He finds himself on the covered balcony as the clouds roll in and the rain comes down in sheets. Down on the beach, the waves crash against the sand. The trees around the house tremble, sending leaves and sticks flying in every direction. He has a cup of hot tea and wishes it was saké as he sips at it. Despite the storm ripping around him, he stands still and undisturbed. He finds it to be rather delightful and exciting and thinks that maybe this vacation isn't going to be so bad if there will be more storms like this. The sky was dark with swirling grey clouds obscured by heavy rainfall, and the visibility of the ocean is minimal. Briefly he imagines what it would be like to walk out into that black ocean, never to return. He takes another sip of his tea, allowing himself to indulge in the darker thoughts.</p>
<p>Eventually he goes to the bedroom and changes into his pajamas. The storm is loud, with the rain spattering against the windows and the wind whipping around the corners of the cabin. Despite the volume of noise, he finds it to be rather cathartic. His eyelids feel heavy as he lays down in bed, and he listens to the storm until it lulls him into a restful sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goro dreams of Tokyo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wakes in the very early morning and sits up in bed, running his fingers through his shoulder length hair. He yawns and realizes he slept for seven hours, a considerable feat. He slips out of bed to answer the call of nature and brush his teeth. After getting dressed, he goes into the front room and onto the balcony to assess the mess that the storm had left. He sees from here that there is debris all over the place, so he decides to take a closer look.</p>
<p>He pulls on his shoes and walks around the house, making sure it was all in one piece. It seems the place is wholly undamaged. He trudges around to the front part of the house and down towards the beach, seeing the sand is covered in leaves, sticks and even tree branches. He bends down to begin clearing them away, but he notices a large bundle by the water.</p>
<p>"Some garbage, perhaps?" He wonders out loud, but as he gets closer, he sees the shape is humanoid.</p>
<p>Anxiety flares in his chest and his stomach feeling icy. Second day of vacation and he finds a dead body in the front yard, because <em>of course</em> this would happen to him.</p>
<p>His stomach clenching uncomfortably, he goes into detective mode and approaches the body. As he does, his mind is already racing with what he would do. He would investigate the body then call the authorities of the island and explain the situation. Perhaps this would get him out of his vacation early and he could go home? But he crushes these thoughts down, focusing on the task at hand. He shouldn't be thinking about somebody's death being advantageous to him.</p>
<p>The closer he gets, the more he realizes there's something wrong with it. Namely they don't have any legs, but rather a lengthy fish-like tail. They laid face-down, their torso in the sand while the lower half of their body sat in the shallows of the water. There's a fin running down the length of their spine, as well as their forearms. The scales along the fish-like parts of their body were dark gray with bright crimson accents.</p>
<p>Goro spends a solid minute staring at the body. This thing is unlike anything he has ever seen, and he's seen a lot of weird things in his short life. This can't possibly be what he thinks it is, he refuses to believe it. He grabs a stick off the ground and approaches the body, expecting whatever it is to suddenly spring to life.</p>
<p>He's almost certain this humanoid...fish...thing is dead. He doesn't see it breathing, nor does he see the gills along its neck flexing. His gaze moves away from the more human part of its body to where its skin becomes scales. Upon close inspection, he sees that the transition is seamless. He is thinking (or rather hoping) that maybe this was just a cosplayer who made a stupid decision to swim during a storm, but he can now clearly see the fish tail and dorsal fins are very real and attached to its' body.</p>
<p>Goro Akechi is a realist. He's logical. He does not believe in the supernatural. He does not believe in ghosts, demons, vampires, mythological creatures… he does not believe in anything he cannot see with his own eyes, or anything that cannot be explained with logical science. Goro Akechi, who scoffs at even the mention of the Gods, is now standing in front of a very real mythical creature.</p>
<p>He doesn't want to believe it's real. Surely he's hallucinating? Or perhaps he's being pranked? Perhaps this is just a dummy, a fake merfolk body that somebody threw in the ocean just to mess with someone.</p>
<p>He decides this is the most logical conclusion, so he pokes the body again and balks when it twitches and moans. His theory is thrown out the metaphorical window and he takes a step back.</p>
<p>He hears the thing groan before it shifts and slowly lifts its head. It looks around, not noticing Goro standing off to the side. It slowly pushes itself up so it's torso is off the ground, its' arms shaking with the effort.</p>
<p>"This is bad…" he hears it speak to itself before it finally seems to notice it has a one-man audience. It turns its head and stares at Goro, its eyes slowly going wide. It looks absolutely horrified, and for a few seconds they just stare at each other before it bolts.</p>
<p>It's back in the ocean and swimming away in a matter of seconds, leaving Goro staring at the empty ground like a fool. He stays there for a while longer, processing what happened.</p>
<p>He's still having a hard time believing he just witnessed an actual merfolk. Not only did he see it, but he heard it, and <em>touched</em> it.</p>
<p>Goro eventually makes his way back up to his cabin. He doubts he'll ever see it again, or any merfolk for that matter, so he decides maybe he shouldn't react so strongly. At least, that's what he tells himself, but he can't stop feeling like the world beneath his feet is unsteady. He sits on the couch in the front room, considering what he should do next.</p>
<p>Only to realize there is nothing to do next. He isn't going to tell anyone he saw a merfolk, they would just laugh. He isn't about to try and find it again either. His only option is to pretend it didn't happen and move on with his life.</p>
<p>And so he does.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a bad idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro spends the next couple days partaking in various activities. He finishes reading the books he brought with him, and he wishes he brought more than just two. He goes into town to buy some souvenirs for Sae and her sister Makoto, as well as for some co-workers he is acquaintances with. He peruses the shops, finding some trinkets he thinks they’ll like. He's doing this out of pure politeness, he can't imagine anyone getting use out of such useless knick-knacks.</p><p>One of the days he takes a nature walk along one of the shorter trails of the island, and ends up a sweaty mess by the time he's home. He decides that while hiking isn't the worst experience, it isn't something he finds joy in either. He resists going to the bar in the evening, despite the alcohol calling to him; he doesn't like drinking alone in public.</p><p>Within four days he finishes all his books to read and has run out of things to do, so he gets up at the crack of dawn and takes his laptop to the cafe to work. He settles down with a coffee in front of his computer screen, going over documents and checking his email. He only works as long as he's the only patron in the establishment, but as soon as other people begin trickle in, he decides he shouldn't risk using public Wi-Fi. Sighing, he finishes his coffee and quickly returns to the cabin.</p><p>Left alone to his own devices, Goro finds himself pacing about the living room and thinking about his current case yet<em> again</em>. It's almost maddening, not being able to focus on anything else, yet not being able to even work on it. He has an obsessive nature, and currently he can't direct it into anything. He yearns to be back in Tokyo, even though he knows he wouldn't be happy there either, he would at least be focused on his passion. He finds himself pacing onto the balcony. The cool breeze coming off the water is welcoming, so he begins walking down the beach. Despite the pleasant, cooling winds passing through his brown locks and the gorgeous cyan view of the ocean, his mind still dwells on the unsavory.</p><p>Goro hates that Sae convinced him to come here. Why did he think this was a good idea? For <em>life experience</em>? This isn't a life experience, this is annoying and nothing more than a waste of his time. Vacations are supposed to be about fun and relaxation, but he hasn't experienced either of these things thus far. He's seen other people in town smiling and laughing, enjoying themselves with their family and friends, but Goro can't relate, he just doesn't understand what's fun here.</p><p>He steps onto the dock and stares listlessly into the water. He hears the water splash beneath him, so he shifts his gaze down, locking eyes with someone that he had chosen to forget. He blinks, staring for several seconds before blurting out, "You!"</p><p>The sudden shout seems to startle the creature, whose eyes widen before they dip downwards into the ocean. Goro moves to the edge of the dock to peer down at the water. He sees a distorted view of the creature just beneath the aqua surface.</p><p>He doesn't believe this thing came back. Just his luck, really.</p><p>When they don't swim away, he speaks. "What do you want?" His voice comes out as a growl, a tone he isn't used to. He is used to speaking in a respectful, warm voice, with every word being a practiced calculation. Out here, he doesn't need to worry about his polite and charming facade.</p><p>The creature doesn't surface right away; they swim in circles before their head pops out of the water. Their black hair clings to their scalp and cheeks, and they move long bangs out of their dark eyes. Short fins, where ears would be on a human, stick out of their wet locks. They stare at each other.</p><p>"Is that any way to greet someone?" They have the nerve to ask. Their voice is quiet, and has a slightly masculine inflection.</p><p>Goro frowns very deeply. He wants to make a sardonic quip in return, but all he manages is a stupid sounding, "<em>What</em>?"</p><p>"Can you not understand me?" He tilts his head to one side, his expression seemingly disappointed.</p><p>Goro hesitates before he replies "...I can." He confirms before he pauses again, not used to feeling so caught off-guard. "I apologize, I'm just having a hard time understanding the situation at hand. Are you...?"</p><p>"Handsome? Yes." He then gives a frowning Goro a crooked grin. "Though I have a feeling you were going to ask if I am merfolk, to which the answer is also yes."</p><p>He purses his lips, watching the merfolk with an inquisitive look. "Why are you here?" He asks.</p><p>"I live here." He responds. "Well, not right here, but around here. These are my seas." He gestures to the vast ocean behind him.</p><p>"And do you frequently expose your existence to people?" Goro asks flatly. "I have not heard of merfolk ever being proven real, yet with your flippant attitude, one can assume it’s a regular occurrence that they just swim up to random people.”</p><p>"We are very real." He responds. "But no, I do not expose myself to humans. The reason I am here is because I want to make a trade. A deal."</p><p>“A deal?" He parrots, feeling curious.</p><p>The merfolk nods. "Yes, a deal." He lifts his hand out of the water and uncurls his closed fist, revealing a pearl. "Don't tell anyone about me. Please?" He asks, tilting his head. "I have heard pearls are valuable to humans. I give you this and in return you don't tell other humans about me. ...Unless you already have?"</p><p>Goro stares at the merfolk, trying to wrap his brain around this whole conversation. He narrows his eyes at the creature, considering what his own response should be.</p><p>"...I have not told anyone about finding a merfolk on the beach." Goro finally says. "Nobody would believe such a thing." He adds.</p><p>The merfolk watches him with big, grey eyes. His eyelashes are wet and glistening in the sun. "I think you would be surprised." He says. "There are humans absolutely obsessed with us."</p><p>Goro moves a few stray hairs out of his eyes. "Yes, well, while I am not denying that, I still believe a majority would just scoff at my proclamation. Perhaps a few fanatics would latch onto my words, but I have no desire to receive attention from them" Goro explains, now eyeing the pearl the merfolk is still holding out to him.</p><p>"If what you say is true, and you don't have any interest in exposing my existence, then I imagine you would have no problem accepting this trade." He assumes, lifting his hand higher to prompt Goro to take the treasure.</p><p>Slowly, Goro reaches over to quickly and cautiously take the pearl from his hand. He inspects it for just a moment before closing his fingers around it and turning his gaze back to the watery being. "You know, I find it interesting that you would return to me just to have me promise not to tell anyone about you. It seems rather dangerous on your part."</p><p>"Is it?" He asks with a smile and a tilt of his head, and Goro gets the feeling he's being made fun of. "Perhaps it is a bit dangerous, but that's never been a reason to keep me from doing stuff before."</p><p>Surprising himself, Goro lets out a short chuckle at the merfolk's response before he quickly moves his hand to the front of his mouth to cover it. He doesn’t know why he laughed, he finds the merfolk’s attitude to be somewhat idiotic.</p><p>"I know this hasn't exactly been a long conversation and I've only known you for about a minute, but I get the feeling you are a strange human." The merfolk says honestly.</p><p>Goro looks at him scrupulously. "Excuse me?" He questions. "That is quite an audacious assumption. Like you say, you don't even know me, and I can't imagine you know much of people or their culture either, so what ground do you have to compare me to others?'</p><p>"I think I know more than you think I do." He responds. "Do you know how humans react when faced with a merfolk? Oftentimes, they don't even believe what they're seeing, they think their own eyes deceive them, which is rather silly, right? Sometimes they get very excited, almost embarrassingly so. My personal favorite is when they get frightened, though. They scream like they're going to get mauled by a shark, despite us having no interest in eating or killing humans" The merfolk lets out a short laugh at this. "You seem a little shocked I suppose, but you're not impressed or frightened, and you're not trying to take a picture of me on one of those strange rectangles to prove to other humans that I'm real."</p><p>He considers the merfolk's words. "...For somebody that claims they don't expose themselves to humans, you seem to have a lot of experience with them." Goro points out.</p><p>"Not first-hand experience. These things I know from other merfolk." He explains. "You aren't the first human that's seen me, but you're the first human to speak to me."</p><p>Goro hums in thought as he strokes his chin. "In my line of work, I have encountered many strange situations and people. While I must admit I am… surprised to find something like you exists, I'm not about to embarrass myself or you by behaving irrationally. There is no point in denying what I can see and hear, and I gain nothing in telling other people." He pockets the pearl. "So, we have a deal."</p><p>The merfolk beams and dips under the water. As he does, his tail comes up and breaches the surface of the water, effectively spraying Goro in salt water. He sputters and gives the merfolk an angry look as he surfaces again. "What was that for?"</p><p>"I was excited." He says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thank you for not telling anybody about me."</p><p>"Yes, well, if you splash me like again I may need to go back on my word."</p><p>"I thought humans liked to get splashed."</p><p>Goro sighs. He wonders where the merfolk got that impression. "I am not one such human." He replies. "Is our business done here?"</p><p>"It is." The merfolk nods. "Thank you again, human." With that, they dip back into the ocean, and Goro watches their silhouette disappear into the distance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Goro finds himself in a shop catered to tourists. While he's not a fan of the atmosphere, nor the walls of worthless garbage, he does find the shop has a book section. It's nothing impressive, but he picks out a few titles that don't look exceedingly terrible and purchases them.</p><p>"Ah, this is a good one." The shopkeeper smiles at Goro as she rings up one of his books. </p><p>"I've not heard of it. I hope I'll be pleasantly surprised." Goro responds in a kind voice and soft smile. He quickly takes his things before he can be dragged into old-woman-small-talk and hurries back to the house. It's only when he makes it back and stares into the cupboards that he remembers he forgot to stop by the store.</p><p>He makes some tea in place of a meal and takes his book out onto the balcony. Despite the heat, there's a cool, welcoming breeze. He sits and reads one of his books, though after about an hour he finds the text is incredibly dull. It's labelled a "thrilling, must-read mystery", but so far the hints to the mystery are painfully obvious and there are more mentions of the love interest's buttocks than the actual case the protagonist is pursuing.</p><p>His stomach growls, and he considers returning to town, but he isn’t keen on facing the plethora of tourists nor the hot sun.</p><p>Goro isn't very engrossed in the story, so when something in the water catches his eye, his gaze darts up. He thinks it's just a fish or sea turtle, but it's far bigger than just a regular shallow-dwelling creature. His heart beats just a bit faster when he realizes what the shape is. Moments later, a head pops out of the water, and he finds himself looking at the merfolk once more. He's staring right back at Goro sitting up the beach on the porch. He then lifts a hand out of the water and waves, as if greeting a friend. As if this is totally normal.</p><p>He considers just ignoring the merfolk, but what else would he do? Read the book that's bringing him more pain than pleasure? Brood some more? These are not desirable alternatives, so in the end he slowly stands up and makes his way down to the dock.</p><p>"You're back." Goro comments once he’s close enough. He watches the merfolk for a moment and silence stretches between them. He doesn't know what the creature is waiting for, so he chooses to speak, albeit impatiently. "You know, you're quite bold. It still makes me wonder how merfolk are considered cryptids if they easily approach and speak to humans."</p><p>The merfolk laughs and swims a little closer, until he's only a couple of feet away. "You have a point, but merfolk do not often approach humans. I'm not saying it doesn't happen, but generally we know better." He looks at him meaningfully. "But you don't seem particularly dangerous, so when I saw you out here again I decided to come by and say hello."</p><p>"Quite presumptuous of you to assume I'm not dangerous; you don't know anything about me." Goro points out.</p><p>He shrugs, as if he doesn't have a care in the world. "If I'm wrong, I'm wrong. But my hunches are rarely inaccurate."</p><p>Goro shakes his head in response to this. "What a careless way to live... I almost envy you." He says.</p><p>"I could say the same of you, being a human and all."</p><p>Goro quirks an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate what you mean by that?"</p><p>Big grey eyes stare back at him. The merfolk doesn't speak right away, but rather purses his lips and looks like he is thinking. "Humans live very carelessly," he says finally. "Surely you know this? The way humans dump their waste into the oceans, without a care for the creatures living in it. They live far beyond their basic needs, and their frivolousness has only gotten worse over the centuries."</p><p>"...Yes, I suppose you're right." Goro feels a bit foolish for not making that deduction himself. "Unfortunately, there is little I can do about that. I am just one person among billions, and many people do not care about such things. As for myself, everything I do is calculated and well thought-out; I cannot afford to be facetious in this eat or be-eaten world."</p><p>"That sounds stressful." The merfolk replies bluntly.</p><p>"That's quite honest of you. I have to agree that it can be rather stressful, but it keeps me out of less than fortunate situations."</p><p>The merfolk swims closer and surprises Goro by suddenly leaping out of the water. He grabs the edge of the dock and pulls his torso up onto the old planks. He leans on his forearms with his upper body on the dock, while his lengthy tail dangles down in the water. In the process of him clambering onto the dock, he gets water everywhere, and Goro scowls as he brushes droplets off his body.</p><p>“What is it that you’re doing?” He asks in a tone harsher than he meant it to be.</p><p>“Mmm, the wood has been warmed by the sun,” He hums, laying just a couple feet away from Goro, his face showing just how content the sun-soaked dock is making him feel. “Do you not like the sun?”</p><p>“The sun is fine. I don’t like the heat, or getting sun-burned, which is why I’ve been staying in the shade of the porch.” Goro replies as he stares at the merfolk. With the way he lays in the sun soaking up the rays, it reminds Goro of a cat.</p><p>“It feels so nice, though if I’m not careful it’ll harm me.” He replies, putting a chin on his palm and looking up at him. “But I suppose that’s just another way we’re different. I wonder why you chose to come here of all places if you don’t like the sun? It’s summer after all, and it gets pretty hot here.”</p><p>“I am used to this sort of weather, actually.” Goro responses. “I live in Japan, just on the main island, which is only a couple hour plane ride from here.”</p><p>It seems some of his words confuses the merfolk as he gives him an inquisitive look and twiddles with a lock of his hair. “A plane is one of those air machines, right?”</p><p>“Correct.” Goro replies. “And Japan is the country that this island is part of, as well as thousands of others in this area of the Pacific Ocean.”</p><p>“Right…” The merfolk responds, scratching his cheek now. “So if you live on the main island, you’re just visiting here, right?”</p><p>“I am. I’m staying here for a couple of weeks.”</p><p>“I guess we won’t be able to chat for long, then.” The merfolk muses, looking a bit distant. “Hey, what’s your name?”</p><p>The question catches Goro off guard. “Why do you want to know?”</p><p>The merfolk slaps the water with their tail, looking a bit annoyed. “Why wouldn’t I want to know? Do you want to know mine first?”</p><p>“Well, you did ask. One usually gives their name before asking.” Goro points out, though he doubts merfolk adhere to the same social etiquette as he.</p><p>“I don’t know why that matters, but alright. My name is Akira.”</p><p>“Akira…” He ventures, but when the merfolk doesn’t continue he asks, “Just Akira?”</p><p>“Yes. Now it’s your turn.”</p><p>“My name is Goro Akechi,” he replies.</p><p>“Okay. Goro Akechi.” Akira smiles as he says the name and Goro looks away towards the water.</p><p>“Just Akechi is fine.” He replies. “Goro is my first name, and Akechi is my last name. Do merfolk only have one name?”</p><p>“Ah, yes. I’ve always just been Akira.”</p><p>Goro nods.</p><p>The two sit in silence for a few minutes. Akira is enjoying his sunbathing again, and Goro looks out onto the ocean. He keeps an eye out for passing boats, but the waters are calm and uninhabited this afternoon. It feels a bit surreal, sitting here peacefully next to a creature that only ever appears in myths. He's not having a hard time believing merfolk exist, but the fact there's one sun-bathing right next to him, as if they are friends, is a bit mind-bongling. Still, he supposes there are worse things. Maybe this is the life experience he is looking for.</p><p>At some point, he sits down and finds himself looking at the merfolk again, studying the way the fins along his spine lay relaxed against his back. His scales are a gradient from light grey to dark gray, darkening to almost black before the tips of his find become crimson red. It's an odd color for a sea-dwelling creature, but he supposes there's a reason for it. His human-like skin is a tad darker than his own, and he sees his body is lightly littered with scars. Goro guesses it's not exactly easy living in the ocean. He wonders if this merfolk lives alone, or if he has a family group, but he feels it's too intimate to ask such a question to a stranger. Not that he cares enough to ask anyway.</p><p>"You're staring at me." Akira observes.</p><p>Goro coughs dryly, not realizing he had been studying Akira's body long enough to be noticed. "My apologies. I was just attempting to sate my curiosity--you do have rather interesting anatomy, after all."</p><p>He chuckles. "It's okay, I don't mind. It's only natural you would be curious. I'm sure if this was my first time seeing a human, I would be very weirded out by your legs."</p><p>Goro's lips twitch upwards in a small smile and he supposes Akira is right. "I can agree that they would be rather 'weird', as you say. Though I find them to be less weird than your tail. It is not a common occurrence in the animal kingdom to have such a split between a biped mammal and an aquatic animal."</p><p>Akira tips his head. "I never thought of that before. Though my only knowledge of animals only extends to the shoreline and my immediate territory."</p><p>"Of course, while I have quite a broad spectrum of knowledge on the subject, like many others," he can't help but brag, but that he knows he wouldn’t gain anything from it.</p><p>"Impressive." He doesn't sound like he's bothered by the somewhat obnoxious boast. "You'll have to teach me sometime." He says in a sing-song tone.</p><p>Goro considers his words before he replies, "The way you say that implies we'll be seeing each other in the future."</p><p>"A sharp observation, and you’re right. I'd enjoy having more conversations with you during your stay on the island."</p><p>"....I suppose that doesn't sound like a bad idea," he admits, but as soon as he says it, he realizes that <em>what the hell yes</em>,<em> it’s a bad idea</em>. While this is a more isolated part of the island, they would both be in trouble if someone discovers Akira's existence. Goro would be greatly unconvinced, while Akira would have to be exceedingly cautious, possibly even move territories. If fanatics were to catch wind of a merfolk on Shiroi Suna island, they would flock to the beaches and comb the waters, obsessively looking for evidence of Akira's existence. It's an unsafe and dangerous decision to be together so casually.</p><p>Goro wants to voice his concern, but Akira is looking at him so hopefully that his concern gets stuck in his throat for a moment.</p><p>“Are you sure that’s wise?” He asks. “What if somebody sees you?”</p><p>Akira waves a hand flippantly. “I’ll be careful.”</p><p>“You aren’t being careful right now. I’ve been the one keeping an eye out for boats and people.”</p><p>“How kind to be looking out for me.” Akira replies with a smile that could be interpreted as smug.</p><p>“It’s not for you.” He says quickly. “I just don’t want to deal with any of that. I have enough on my plate as it is, let alone being known as the man who discovered a merfolk.”</p><p>"If you say so." Akira doesn't seem entirely convinced, but he drops the subject anyway. "Anyway… I’m getting hungry, I’m going to go get dinner." He slithers backwards into the water. He swims in a couple of circles before lifting his head and smiling at Goro, "I'll see you again."</p><p>Goro just nods and watches Akira dip below the water and swims away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of Goro’s evening ends up being mostly brooding and listening to music, with a couple attempts to read thrown in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, after showering and preparing for the day, he goes into town. His first step is the cafe so he can use it's Wi-Fi. He checks his phone and sees he has some texts that finally came through. They're all from Sae.</p><p>Sae Nijima (09:55): Hello, Akechi.</p><p>Sae Nijima (09:56) I hope your vacation is going well. Don't forget to relax.</p><p>Goro Akechi (05:22): Hello, Sae-san. Thank you for the check-in. Things are going just fine here, though I was disappointed in finding out I have no signal nor internet.</p><p>Sae Nijima (05:32): Up early even on vacation, I see.</p><p>Sae Nijima (05:33): And sorry for failing to mention that, but it isn't that uncommon to not have such things on small tropical islands. I hope you're not trying to work?</p><p>Goro Akechi (05:35) No such thing, Sae-san. I just wanted some sort of contact with the outside world. I will be fine, though.</p><p>Sae Nijima (05:43): Good. Don't worry, Akechi, just drink cocktails on the beach. I bet the weather is gorgeous there, so don't squander this opportunity to relax!</p><p>Sae Nijima (05:44): I need to focus on getting ready for the day. I look forward to hearing from you at a later date. Goodbye, Akechi.</p><p>Goro Akechi (05:45): Have a good day.</p><p>Goro is almost jealous of Sae getting ready for work at five-thirty in the morning. He puts his phone away, but he's not quite ready to leave yet. Once he leaves the cafe, he's going to go back to his isolated world here on the island. In the end, it doesn’t really matter. He'll be back in Tokyo eventually. He pulls out his phone again and checks his work email, but there isn't much to look at since his co-workers and bosses know he's on vacation.</p><p>Goro indulges in a second cup of coffee before he goes to the local grocery store. He buys rice, vegetables and meat, deciding that perhaps being on vacation means he could stand to eat a little better. He actually has the time and energy to cook, might as well make good use of his spare time and motivation. He bikes back home and leaves his groceries in the kitchen. He's a bit excited to actually try his hand at cooking, but he isn't going to make anything until evening.</p><p>As midday approaches, he gets a glass of cold water and sits out on the shady balcony. He brings a book with him as well, one that isn't rife with straight, sexual tension, and begins to read. He purposefully keeps his thoughts away from the merfolk. No, he's absolutely <em>not</em> hoping that the fish-human hybrid will show up again today.</p><p>He appreciates the quiet lull of the water pushing and pulling against the beach and the occasional sound of seabirds overhead. It's very quiet, much unlike Tokyo. There's no constant thrum of cars, voices and trains, which is very alien to a born-and-raised city boy, but after several days of it he is finally getting used to it.</p><p>The soft breeze wafting off the water provides a welcome relief to the otherwise hot temperature. He's sweating and he finds himself lamenting not wearing shorts. He looks out at the sea and wonders how nice it would feel to be in the cool water. Perhaps another time, he reasons with himself. He turns back to his book, doing his damndest to ignore the ocean and the heat.</p><p>He becomes so lost in the words that he jumps in surprise when a shouting voice greets him, "Hello, Akechi!"</p><p>After he recovers from his initial surprise, he looks up at the merfolk whose head was sticking out of the water. Of course he would be back today. He marks the page on his book and walks down to the water. "Hm. What a surprise." He says dryly. "Don't you have better things to do than come see me?"</p><p>"Not really, no." He says as he swims closer. "Maybe one day you'll just say hi back to be like a reasonable person."</p><p>"Ah, where are my manners?" He says sarcastically. "Good afternoon, Akira."</p><p>"That's better." He replies with a crooked smile. "How are you doing today? You look kind of uncomfortable."</p><p>Goro wipes his brow with the back of his hand. "It is rather hot out here, and it's not even at the hottest point of the day yet." He laments.</p><p>"You should come into the water, then." Akira suggests.</p><p>Goro politely declines with a shake of his head. "I don't exactly have an affinity with water. I take showers and baths, that's about it." He also doesn’t want to get into the water with Akira since he’s still not sure what his motive is here.</p><p>Akira throws his hands out of the water dramatically. “Why come to an island if you don’t like to swim?”</p><p>“It was not my choice to come here.” He replies. “I was bullied into going on a vacation by my friend, Sae Nijima. She insisted I need a break from work, and the trip was already paid for.”</p><p>Akira doesn’t look like he entirely understands, but he listens patiently regardless. “I don’t quite understand human society, but I’ve picked up bits and pieces of information from my eavesdropping. I know people usually go to ‘work’ on a regular basis and usually take ‘vacations’ to get away from ‘work’ because it’s so stressful. Is that right?”</p><p>“That’s the basic gist of it, yes.”</p><p>“You sound displeased to be here. Do you like work, then? Why did they make you leave?”</p><p>“That’s a bit more complicated.” Goro replies, and he’s not sure he wants to explain it. After considering his options for an answer, he settles on the simplest: “My friend just worries about me, though the concern isn’t asked for. Still, I gave into her insistence that I take some time off of work because she wouldn’t let it go.”</p><p>“Oh no, someone cares about you,” Akira teases.</p><p>“Are you mocking me?”</p><p>“A little.”</p><p>Goro gives the merfolk an annoyed look. “You seriously don’t have anything else to be doing right now?”</p><p>“Nope.” He repeats. “In fact, in nice weather like this, it’s pretty normal for us to sunbathe. And pester humans." He adds mischievously.</p><p>“I take it you’re going to utilize my dock again--” before he even finishes his sentence, Akira launches out of the water and climbs up onto the planks with him. He lays his stomach against the hot planks and sighs like he’s in heaven. “Surely there are better places to sunbathe? You’re probably going to get splinters.”</p><p>“This end of the island is the most isolated.” Akira replies, putting his head on his crossed forearms. “Even though it’s kind of close to town, people usually flock to the big beaches or the mountainous end of the island.”</p><p>“I am rather delighted at the seclusion of this place.” Goro agrees.</p><p>Akira looks like he wants to say more, but he doesn’t. Once again, the two find themselves sitting in silence. Goro doesn’t even know when he sat down. Luckily, his book is tucked under his arm, so he begins to read. It isn’t uncomfortable as Goro turns his attention to his book and Akira happily lays in the sun, occasionally dipping back into the water just to wet himself. The sun slowly travels across the sky and eventually they part ways.</p><p>As evening approaches, Goro goes into the kitchen and begins preparing a proper dinner. He fries up the vegetables and meat and cooks the rice. He ends up with a rather appetizing looking dinner, and he acknowledges his hard work even if it doesn’t taste very good. Once he cleans up, he settles down with his book again. However, instead of reading, he finds himself mulling over the fact he's spent two afternoons with a somewhat annoying, fish-human hybrid, as if it were entirely normal.</p><p>Though in the end he supposes there's been nothing normal about his life, so why start now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy 2/2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. stop getting closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two seem to fall into a routine over the next few days. Goro spends his morning dealing with personal business, whether it be trying to get a little bit of work in or answering emails and texts. By the afternoon he’s out on his balcony, usually reading, writing or working on a crossword. It's during this time Akira usually comes around, poking his head out of the water and waving at Goro. He then begrudgingly ventures onto the dock and Akira joins him to sunbathe. The merfolk takes great joy in relaxing in the sun, while Goro often brings a beach umbrella to stay under. Despite wearing sunscreen, his skin is unused to direct sun exposure, so he knows he would get sunburnt very easily. Akira teases him by calling him a vampire.</p>
<p>Goro deduces early on that Akira is very curious about humans. He often asks questions about what something means, then refers back to the information later depending on what it is, showing he’s absorbing and processing the knowledge that Goro shares with him. It is refreshing to see such unabashed curiosity in a world full of falsities and chosen ignorance. While Akira is uneducated, he has shown Goro he is not unintelligent.</p>
<p>One of the days, he spends hours talking about school. He explains how the system works, as well as a few of his own experiences. Akira thinks it’s fascinating and shares rather enthusiastically he wishes he could go to school. Goro tells him it’s not all it’s chalked up to be, that students are put under a tremendous amount of pressure by everyone around them. Another time, Goro explains the concept of a job, which leads into a conversation (one-sided) about the systematic function of Japanese society. It’s pretty dense, and even Akira has a hard time following, which Goro can’t knock him for. It’s a complicated topic, and not all that interesting.</p>
<p>Not all of their conversations are seamless and entirely enjoyable, however. Akira also has the ability to get under his skin in a way, often with teasing comments or jabs at Goro’s life and personality that are surprisingly accurate, much to his disdain.</p>
<p>One sticky afternoon, the hottest one yet, Goro finally gives in to Akira’s suggestion that he go swimming. He feels even hotter than usual that day, and is acting a bit short tempered. He goes back to the house and pulls on the one pair of swimmers he owns and a loose binder. He then slathers on his water-resistant sunscreen before returning to the beach. He doesn’t see Akira, but he guesses he’s waiting for him somewhere in the water. He steps down to the edge of the ocean and lets the tide wash over his feet, jumping at the sudden coolness. He walks forward, feeling his feet sink into the sand with each step.</p>
<p>He pauses when the water makes it up to his waist. He's hesitant to go deeper because if he does, the merfolk would have the upper hand if any altercation were to arise. Despite having met with him for the last several days and he's proven to be rather nonthreatening, Goro's suspicious nature is rearing its ugly head. He moves forward with trepidation, choosing trust over mistrust. As he slowly walks deeper he does he sees Akira swim near him. He circles around him before rising out of the water in front of him.</p>
<p>"Wow! You finally did it!"</p>
<p>"Stop being condescending." He snaps with a frown. "Hm… it does feel rather nice," he adds, the heat of the sun almost bearable now. Almost.</p>
<p>"I told you." Akira chuckles as he swims circles around Goro, who gives him a glare. "You could use more blubber." He notes, inspecting the human's body now that it wasn't covered in a shirt or long pants.</p>
<p>Goro doesn't feel self conscious at the comment, but it still causes a twang of annoyance all the same. "My body is fine the way it is, thank you very much."</p>
<p>"I meant no offense." Akira says quickly. "I just wonder--do you get cold often?"</p>
<p>"Not particularly." He answers, though after he thinks about it, he realizes that he does run colder than most. He wears gloves consistently as well as several layers of clothing most times of year, save for the summer. "Well, perhaps I do, but I do not think that's related to being skinny. And what about you? You live in the ocean, you aren't much bigger than myself."</p>
<p>"That's because I follow the warm waters depending on the time of year."</p>
<p>Goro remembers something Akira told him the first day they spoke. "You told me you live around here." He points out. "Do you have multiple territories?"</p>
<p>"No--I mean, yes." He scrambles, and when Goro gives him a suspicious look he runs his fingers through his hair. "Many merfolk are nomadic, following the warm waters and food. Some merfolk have permanent established territories, but their bodies have adjusted to the climate of their home. For example, there are merfolk in the northern oceans where it's very cold, so they're blubbery with shorter tails. But for merfolk such as myself, we follow the warm currents, thus we don't have such protection."</p>
<p>"Makes sense evolution-wise." Goro comments. "Earlier you told me the waters around this island is your territory. Do you plan on leaving it when the weather grows cold?"</p>
<p>An indistinguishable emotion passes across Akira's features before he answers, "Most likely. Winter is too cold here. Fortunately where I go is not as far as some merfolk have to travel. When it's winter here, it's summer there. And the summers down south are even hotter than they are here. Which is fine by me, though I have to wait until morning or evening to sunbathe, because the sun is too intense." He adds with a sad frown.</p>
<p>"Oh no. A tragedy." Goro finds himself saying in a teasing tone, which brings an amused smile to Akira's lips.</p>
<p>"It is. Sunbathing is my favorite pastime."</p>
<p>"I almost wish I could find joy in such a mundane activity." Goro replies without thinking.</p>
<p>"What's stopping you?"</p>
<p>He doesn't know how to even begin answering that sort of question, nor does he want to. "I… I suppose that's difficult to explain. Or rather, complicated." He isn't wrong. Trying to relax can be a stressful endeavour for him, how could he possibly explain to this merfolk the complexities of his own mind? How would he explain the work ethics that has been shoved down his throat from the time he was young?</p>
<p>He suddenly feels... bitter. Akira has never known what it means to work hard, to sell your body and mind and devote every fiber of your being to becoming someone, to drag yourself up from the depths and make something out of nothing. He would never know what it means to have a job, bills, towers of homework, deadlines to meet, interviews and meetings to prepare for.</p>
<p>Akira would never know being plagued by the past, present and future. To be trapped in a society that cares only for the useful and for the rich.</p>
<p>His foul change in mood must have not been hidden very well, because Akira tips his head with a neutral expression. "I guess you don't have to explain, then."</p>
<p>Goro doesn't answer. He doesn't want to say something he'll regret over something stupid, and so he instead he walks right past Akira, until the water comes up to his shoulders. He kicks his feet off the sandy bottom of the ocean and begins to tread water. He suddenly wishes he put his hair in a ponytail as he feels the feathered ends get wet.</p>
<p>Akira swims past him, staying beneath the water. He moves quickly, almost a blur beneath the calm surface. Goro treads water, finding the action to be relaxing. He bobs gently, letting the water cool down his body and irritated mind. He does not want to spiral right now, not while he is in the company of the merfolk.</p>
<p>Though he's not sure where Akira went. Perhaps he senses he strayed into an undesirable topic. He tells himself he doesn't mind as he treads water and enjoys the cooler temperature of the ocean.</p>
<p>"You're enjoying a mundane activity right now." Yet again, Akira surprises Goro, who turns to face him with a frown.</p>
<p>"Am I?"</p>
<p>"You seem like it." Akira replies. "You're just floating in water. Relaxing, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Akira is right, though Goro doesn't say so. He doesn't want to give him the satisfaction. “It’s a welcome relief from the heat.” He says.</p>
<p>"I'm glad." He replies, sounding genuine. "Hey, humans can’t see underwater, right?”</p>
<p>“In a way we kind of can, but it's pretty blurry. And if I were to open my eyes in the ocean, the salt would burn.”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen humans wearing silly-looking shields over their eyes. Do you have any of those?”</p>
<p>“Goggles? No, I don’t believe so.” Goro gives Akira a weird look. “Why are you asking?”</p>
<p>Akira shrugs. “I thought it would be fun for you to come underwater with me.”</p>
<p>Goro cringes, though the reason is because he knows how much the salt water would ruin his hair. “Even if I had goggles, I’m not particularly interested.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Akechi. There’s a lot to see down there!”</p>
<p>Goro knows that the island has a lot of coral reefs surrounding it. Still, he has little interest in seeing such things. "Nothing I can't see in photos or videos."</p>
<p>Akira looks almost as if he is pouting. "But seeing it with your own eyes is different. There are some corals nearby, with lots of colorful fish. And if you're still enough, they swim around you."</p>
<p>Goro still couldn't bring himself to care, even with Akira looking at him with those big, gray eyes. "It's just not something that interests me." He says firmly. "You already convinced me to come out into the water--isn't that enough?"</p>
<p>"Nope." He answers honestly.</p>
<p>"Well, too bad."</p>
<p>They're quiet for a moment. Akira is giving him a scrupulous look before saying, "...You're grouchier than usual today."</p>
<p>"What?" Goro frowns, his eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>"I know you're kind of prickly normally, which I don't mind. But you're being more grumpy today than you have been the last few days. Why?"</p>
<p>Goro hates that Akira notices his foul mood. It's true, he is feeling a bit saltier today than usual, though he didn't realize it had been so obvious. He stares at Akira before looking away, a denial on the tip of his tongue, before Akira presses further.</p>
<p>"You can tell me."</p>
<p>Despite his voice being soft and earnest, it still comes off as condescending to Goro. It rubs him the wrong way and Goro grits his teeth. "I don't have to tell you anything."</p>
<p>"You don't have to, but I want you to."</p>
<p>"Well, I don't want to talk about it. Not that there's anything to talk about."</p>
<p>Akira looks sad and he says, "You know Goro, we're friends. You can tell me if something is troubling you… I want to help you if I can."</p>
<p>He glares at Akira before he turns and swims towards the shore. As his feet find the sandy bottom of the ocean, he begins marching as quickly as the water allows.</p>
<p>"Goro--wait!" Akira follows him, because of course he does.</p>
<p>"Leave me be."</p>
<p>"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it." Akira continues, swimming alongside Goro until the water comes up to his waist.</p>
<p>"There's nothing to talk about."</p>
<p>"You don't have to leave."</p>
<p>"I want to." Goro is fully out of the water and walks up the beach, leaving a wet trail behind him. When he makes it to the porch, he glances behind him, and sees Akira is gone. Good riddance.</p>
<p>He walks around the house to the outdoor shower, washing the salty water and sand off of himself. He hates that he's seething with anger directed towards Akira, and yet he doesn't even know why. He doesn't know why that short interaction made him so upset, but it did. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down from something that should not have such an effect on him.</p>
<p>Akira is right. Goro's been on edge all day and he knows it's because of Makoto's wedding that is taking place this evening. He'd been invited many months ago, and they planned for him to attend digitally through a video chat program.</p>
<p>The truth of the matter is that he doesn't want to attend. He's never been to a wedding before--though in his mind attending virtually hardly counts as attending--and he's always found them to be rather worthless. Once a juvenile opinion of love being "fake" and "gross", it eventually evolved into a disdain for people wanting the government to meddle in their private lives, as well as wanting to flaunt their personal, romantic lives in front of all their family and friends.</p>
<p>The resentment he feels is unreasonable, yet he cannot stop the deep-rooted clutches it has on his heart. He has been dreading for a while now, though whenever the anxiety would ride, he would crush it down and distract himself with more important matters, but now the day has arrived. He could cancel easily, but Makoto is one of the few people he genuinely enjoys spending time with. She's intelligent, open-minded and can think quickly on her toes if needed. He's seen her grow from a push-over girl in highschool to a powerful young woman in the criminal justice field.</p>
<p>Her partner however, is far less desirable to him, and he doesn't see what she sees in Haru Okumura. But this is beside the point.</p>
<p>Once he deems himself clean enough, he goes back into the house to change out of his swimsuit and dry himself off. His skin feels dry from the saltwater, something quickly remedied with lotion. Once he gets dressed, he stays indoors where it's cooler. He doesn't want to go out, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that evening he finds himself in the little cafe in town. He's dressed in a dark blue button-up as he sits in the back of the establishment with a cup of coffee. Sae had already sent him an invitation via email. As he loads in, he finds himself absently drinking his coffee and staring at a particularly interesting wall, his thoughts a mile away. Now that he's had time to calm down, he feels a bit ashamed at his previous behavior towards the merfolk. It isn't like him to lose his cool like that, he's good at restraining his anger and frustration until there's an appropriate time to release it.</p>
<p>The video loads in. He finds he's one of three people attending virtually, so he doesn't feel quite out of place that he thought he would. It still feels weird as he sees people taking their seats. It's an American-style wedding, taking place in a church with bouquets of flowers and ribbons lining the pews, leading up to a floral archway. It's very extravagant, likely by Haru's insistence; he can't imagine Makoto caring about such things.</p>
<p>As the ceremony begins, Goro finds his thoughts drifting away again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wedding goes over well. The brides are wearing shiromukus to add a bit of a traditional Japanese twist to the wedding, with Haru's being much more elaborate and flashy than her spouse's. The two stand at the front, and even from the low-quality video, Goro can see they're staring at each other like they're the only ones in the whole world. Love is brimming in their eyes as they say their vows and share their first kiss as wives, but it doesn't make Goro feel happy. He viciously stomps down the negative feelings that arise, telling himself that it's not fair to Makoto to feel bitter. Just because he had a vendetta against weddings, doesn't mean he needs to allow such thoughts to poison his heart.</p>
<p>And yet, he doesn't stop feeling sick. He leaves after the two kiss, closing his laptop and finishing his cold coffee.</p>
<p>As he steps out into the warm night air, his path doesn't take him home, but rather to one of the many bars on the main street. He picks the one he thinks isn't as popular and settles at the end of the bar, ordering himself a drink that's basically liquor and ice. Once it's placed in front of him, he holds the glass delicately between his fingers and brings it to his lips. He welcomes the burning sensation it brings as the liquid slides down his throat and settles in his stomach. He does his best to hold back a shudder.</p>
<p>The establishment is loud as people talk and clank their cups or plates, but Goro ignores the noise. He ignores everything, focusing solely on his drink and pushing down the sickening sensation building in his chest. He doesn't want to acknowledge it, but rather just box it up and shove it into the dusty corners of his mind.</p>
<p>The alcohol helps. He feels his brain grow lighter, and after he finishes a second drink, his fingers feel numb. He pays and leaves the bar, his body on autopilot as his thoughts swim around his head. He walks confidently despite his inebriated state, following the path all the way to the beach house.</p>
<p>Goro finds himself on the porch, staring out into the ocean. The moon is a waning gibbous, reflecting bright light onto the ocean that shimmers beneath it. His eyes are distant and his bangs fall into his face as he watches the waves gently splash against the beach. It offers a quiet noise as a backdrop. He almost expects to see a familiar, black-haired head pop out from the moon-lit waves of the sea. But it is late, and none such person appears. He wonders if he'll see the pesky merfolk again after snapping at him earlier that day.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You can tell me."</em>
</p>
<p>Goro remembers the merfolk's words. His tone had been so earnest, a soft, inviting smile on his lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't have to tell you anything."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You don't have to, but I want you to."</em>
</p>
<p>Why? Why had Akira wanted Goro to tell him about his problems and woes? Why did it matter? What would he gain? It's not as if he can understand the complexities of human society, nor the pressure that Goro is put under daily.</p>
<p>Goro doesn't understand Akira. He also doesn't know why he reacted the way he did. He remembers the way his chest tightened, the way the spark of frustration flared in his heart as Akira pushed a little harder. He remembers his first instinct was to be defensive, to push Akira's concern away with fervor.</p>
<p>Goro isn't one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, and yet Akira had noticed slight changes to his attitude. Perhaps it is a merfolk thing?</p>
<p>Regardless of the reason, Goro is still feeling frustrated. He's frustrated with Akira for pretending to give a shit, he's angry about Makoto's stupid wedding, he's annoyed with Sae for pushing him into this vacation, but ultimately he hates himself for feeling this way.</p>
<p>He stares out into the ocean, almost as if expecting it to give him an answer, anything. When it doesn't, he eventually goes back into the house.</p>
<p>He doesn't sleep until the early hours of the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goro wakes up feeling unpleasant. He didn't drink much the night before, but he still feels uncomfortable. His body is sore, and his head hurt, but he goes about his morning anyway. He drinks plenty of water and eats a small breakfast before he gets coffee in town.</p>
<p>He finds himself in a shop not long later, the items on display in the window drawing him inside. After looking around, he makes his purchase, sharing niceties with the young man behind the cash register before he returns home. He sits down on the couch with a crossword puzzle, spending his time filling out the blanks. As time passes, Goro's eyes occasionally flit up to check the ocean. He sees a boat pass by, a few birds fight over a crab, but he doesn't see the familiar head of hair peek out from the water.</p>
<p>Deciding to take initiative, he gets up and changes into his swimming clothes. After coating himself liberally in sunscreen and pulling up his hair in a ponytail, he goes out to the ocean. He dips his foot experimentally before he begins walking further out without hesitation.</p>
<p>The water is up to his chest when the Akira expectedly shows up. He sees a blur in the water approaching him quickly. The shape swims around him once before the familiar face pops out of the water. "Fancy seeing you here." He says.</p>
<p>"Hm. Indeed." Goro responds. "I was actually hoping you would show up."</p>
<p>"Really?" Akira seems happy about this.</p>
<p>"Yes. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. You were correct in your deduction that I wasn't in the best mood. Though, I do stand by what I said: I don't want to talk about it. However, I believe I could have acted more maturely"</p>
<p>Akira waves a hand dismissively. "It's alright. I didn't mean to pressure you for an answer or make you uncomfortable."</p>
<p>Goro feels better. "I must say, I was concerned that perhaps I offended you enough that you wouldn't return. I was almost disappointed at the thought of losing the only thing making this vacation entertaining." He jokes, a small smirk forming on his lips.</p>
<p>The merfolk chuckles. "Aw, I'm flattered. I know you haven't been having an ideal time here." He says.</p>
<p>"No. I've been finding my time on this island to be incredibly dull."</p>
<p>"Which is odd, since most people I see come to the island look like they're having fun playing in the water and relaxing on the beach."</p>
<p>"Yes. I'm afraid I don't understand what they find so appealing."</p>
<p>"Perhaps by the end of your stay you'll find out." Akira says hopefully.</p>
<p>Goro scoffs and shakes his head, "So optimistic. I'm afraid I can't join in the sentiment. I'll be glad when it's time to return to Tokyo."</p>
<p>"You never know. I mean, did you have any idea you would meet a merfolk when you first came here?"</p>
<p>"...I suppose not." He says after a few thoughtful moments. "If somebody told me merfolk existed a week ago, I would have inwardly scoffed at such a proclamation."</p>
<p>"Perhaps you meeting me is a lesson in being more humble, then."</p>
<p>Goro doesn't mask his initial surprise. His eyebrows shoot up before he finds himself letting out a quiet chuckle. Perhaps the comment should rub him the wrong way, but it doesn't. "You are quite interesting, Akira." He settles in a response.</p>
<p>"I've been told that." Akira says with a grin. "Hey so, your home, Tokyo, what's it like?"</p>
<p>"It's big." Is the first thing he says. "With buildings so high they touch the clouds. There are millions of people living and working there, so the city spreads out for miles."</p>
<p>"It sounds like a jungle."</p>
<p>"In a way it is. When you're in the middle of it, it feels like you're in a concrete jungle."</p>
<p>"I wish I could see it." Akira says.</p>
<p>"You can see it from the water if you ever travel up there." Goro points out.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but it wouldn't be the same as being in the middle of it, you know?"</p>
<p>Goro strokes his chin contemplatively. "I could show you pictures, I might have a couple saved on my phone."</p>
<p>Akira perks up, and Goro ignores the flutter in his chest. "Meet me over on the dock, since I'm not going to take my phone in the water. It'll be just one moment." He dismisses himself as he travels back up to the beach and into the house to grab his phone. He is starting to get pruney anyway.</p>
<p>He meets Akira on the dock a minute later, who is relaxed and laying in the sun. He scrolls his very few pictures, finding a couple that he took at Skytree, one of the best places to view the city. He shows it to Akira.</p>
<p>The merfolk stares for several moments. Goro can tell he's taking his time absorbing the photo. He can imagine it's quite shocking to someone who has likely only seen couple story buildings at most. When he speaks, Goro can hear the awe in his voice. "This is… incredible."</p>
<p>"Unlike anything you've ever seen before, I imagine."</p>
<p>"You're right." Akira looks at Goro now. "Do you have any more?"</p>
<p>"I might." He says as he looks through his picture album again. He finds another one where he attempted to take a picture of the sunset. His phone camera hadn't captured what he had seen with his own two eyes, but he shows Akira anyway. The purple-orange gradient of twilight could be seen beyond the menagerie of concrete and glass buildings. The street below can be seen as well, packed with people and cars.</p>
<p>Akira studies this image closely as well before he says, "There are so many humans. And those machines… cars, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Though with the amount of people that live in Tokyo, most people don't drive, but rather take the subway. Do you know what that is?" When Akira shakes his head, Goro continues. "They're machines that are really long, similar to a tube shape. They travel underground in tunnels and go all over the city."</p>
<p>"That sounds amazing. Do you go on the subway?"</p>
<p>"Every day." He replies, "I take the subway anywhere I go, unless it's close enough to ride my bike--which is a device with two wheels that allows me to get to places faster than walking." He elaborates for the merfolk's sake.</p>
<p>"Man… humans have made some pretty neat stuff." Akira says wistfully. "What's that?" He points a sharp fingernail at one of the big displays showing an advertisement.</p>
<p>"It's a giant television. Different videos and images can be played on it… sometimes news, other times just advertisements for products. It depends, really."</p>
<p>Though he's sure Akira doesn't understand everything he's saying, he nods anyway, his expression thoughtful. "I wish I could see it all." He says again.</p>
<p>"...It's not that interesting." Goro replies as he puts his phone down.</p>
<p>"That's because you see it everyday." Akira points out.</p>
<p>"It's true, though I still believe the novelty would wear off after a short while."</p>
<p>"You never know. I mean, I've lived in the ocean my whole life, I've never seen anything quite like that. I've seen ancient, underwater cities and huge coral reefs, but… I mean…" Akira pauses for a moment as if he is thinking. "There isn't much down in the ocean at the end of the day? Sometimes… sometimes I look at humans and feel like I shouldn't be a merfolk, but rather a human." After the words leave his mouth, he looks ashamed.</p>
<p>Goro holds no judgement, though he is surprised. "Do you not like being a merfolk?"</p>
<p>"I do! It's just…" Akira's shoulders slump. "Sometimes it feels like I was born in the wrong body."</p>
<p>Goro doesn't respond. The words resonate with him and he finds himself looking out onto the glistening water. "The human world is… complicated." He says. "I know it looks amazing in the pictures, but society is very flawed. So many people are corrupt, only looking out for their own best interests and sacrificing others to get what they want. Criminals, dangerous people, run rampant in the streets. Some of these criminals even hold power as political leaders. And those are just some of the issues without in our own country, the whole world is filled with problems.</p>
<p>"Everyday, I go to work. While my work is my passion, it also leaves me emotionally and mentally exhausted, but I cannot stop. I worked too hard to get where I am, and I need the money my job provides. Without money, I wouldn't have anything. Many people, myself included, often feel they're under an intense amount of pressure to meet society's expectations. From the time we're young, these ideals are presented to us, until they're ingrained within our very being."</p>
<p>Goro looks away from the water to see Akira's neutral expression. He is listening quietly and patiently. "...You sound like you're speaking from experience."</p>
<p>"I am. Comparably I'm young, and yet I've already been heavily burdened by society's flaws."</p>
<p>"That's too bad." Akira says, and his tone is sympathetic. Goro tries to tell himself it's not pity. "Surely there's more to it? Such a large population couldn't thrive if it was all problems, right?"</p>
<p>The pessimistic side of him wants to shut Akira's comment down immediately, but he stops himself and answers logically. "There are good things, I suppose. Humans have thrived as a society by relying on one another, but at some point in history, that changed."</p>
<p>"People don't rely on each other?"</p>
<p>"They do. But there are many more people that would gladly step on others like ants to get what they want." He says bitterly.</p>
<p>"Really? Why are they allowed to do that? Does nobody stop them?"</p>
<p>"Because you can't stop them. There's millions of people and so much corruption, it's impossible." Goro sighs, feeling a familiar weight begin to settle on his shoulders. "It's my job to stop criminals, and yet no matter how many people are put in jail, there continues to be a never-ending line of them."</p>
<p>"Your job is to stop the bad people, then?"</p>
<p>"Generally. I'm a detective, so I have to gather evidence of crime scenes, or people suspected of doing illegal activities, which can be tricky depending on how crafty the criminal is. They could be going to great lengths to cover up their tracks, and it's my job to build a case around their arrest and prosecution in court. Sometimes, I gather evidence to keep the wrong person from going to prison, too."</p>
<p>"It sounds… complicated." Goro is sure he doesn't understand most of what he said. "But your job is admirable."</p>
<p>"Yes, it is a theory. But there is corruption even in law enforcement, I'm afraid."</p>
<p>"...Still, even after what you've told me, I wish I could at least see what it's like to be human." Akira laughs, though it sounds forced. "I'll just have to dream, though."</p>
<p>"If something like you exists, then perhaps anything is possible." It's meant to be a joke, but he sees a glimmer of hope pass across Akira's features. "I was not being serious." He adds quickly.</p>
<p>Akira shakes his head. "It's okay. It's merely a childish dream." He splashes the water with his tail. "I don't want to use those clumsy looking legs, anyway." He teases.</p>
<p>Goro scoffs. "At least I can walk."</p>
<p>"Can't swim, though."</p>
<p>"Good thing I don't like to swim, then."</p>
<p>"Your loss." Akira says with a grin before he slips into the water, purposefully splashing water on Goro, who grumbles as he shields his face with his forearm. He glares as he sees Akira's head rise out of the water a few feet away, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Until next time, Akechi." He says before he disappears beneath the gentle waves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>